Fullmetal Max-emist Brotherhood
by Maxthehedgehog
Summary: Hey guys, Max here with my frist every story, Its basically me having alchemy and a lot of stuff goes down. Anyways, this will have 64 chapters! Hope you guys like it and thats it so, bye!


**Fullmetal Max-emist Brotherhood**

**Max: Hey guys, I want to say that...**

**Me: YES! My…**

**Max: 1st story! We get it! We're not stupid!**

**Maya: Calm down Max!**

**Max: I'll calm down when he stops interrupting our…**

***Maya kisses Max for a long time***

**Me: That's a good way to shut him up.**

**Max: *still kissing Maya* Mmm Hmm!**

**Maya: *still kissing Max* *giggle***

**Me: Anyways they might stay like this for long time so let's head on to the story!**

**WARNING: I don't own Sonic and Digimon but I do own Max, Maya, Xavier, Razor, and Arsognie!**

Preview: When Maya is dating Razor, Max is hurt and maybe wants to give up on life! But what happens when Max and Guilmon used Alchemy to do a Human Transmutation and changed his life forever? Find out in this exciting new story!

*This is 10 chapters long!*

*P.S. I know this is kind of like Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood!*

Chapter 1: Regrets over Shadows!

(Maya has dated Razor for 2 years but Max loves Maya, Max just feels he may not to live in this world anymore! But what if Maya has feelings for Max? And Razor is mad about it? Find out all of this! This happens during Middle School, everyone is in 8th grade right now but it is Summer Vacation!)

**Max's P.O.V.**

(To think this all started in 6th grade when Razor dated Maya! I think I shouldn't be living anymore! Maybe I should just…)

Guilmon: Max!

Max: What?

Guilmon: Concentrate on your Alchemist!

Max: Right! Sorry!

Max's thoughts: Got to get a hold of myself! Use my alchemy carefully!

(I had to concentrate but when I looked to my right, she was there!)

**Maya's P.O.V.**

(I think I'm not special when I'm with Razor! But I do remember when Max talked to me back in 6th grade, of that day when I almost died!)

*Flashback*

*I remember when Overlord was about to kill me until Max came out of nowhere and saved me!*

Max: Stay behind me!

Maya: Max! Get out of here!

Razor: What the hell are you doing?

Max: Trying to save your lives!

*Overlord was trying to destroy us!*

Max: Ah! RUN! BOTH OF YOU!

Maya: Max we…

Max: GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

Razor: Let's get out!

*Razor took my hand and we left Max in there*

Maya: We have to go back!

*Just then an explosion happen in the same area where Overlord and Max were at*

Maya: MAX!

*Everyone saw that Max landed into the water but he came out!*

Max: *cough*

*I rushed by his side to see what happened*

Maya: What were you thinking Max?

Max: Hear me out!

Maya: What is it?

Max: No matter what happens, I will always protect you Maya the Cat!

*End of Flashback*

Razor: Hey Maya!

Maya: What?

Razor: You want to come over my house for fun?

Maya: I guess.

Max: DAMN IT!

*I looked to my left to see Max there with Guilmon*

**Max's P.O.V**

(I can't concentrate on my alchemist!)

Max: What am I doing wrong?

Guilmon: Don't know.

Max: *sigh* let's try again!

(I focused my Alchemist and relaxed my whole body)

Max: NOW!

(I placed my hands together and on to the floor!)

(It worked! I finally got it done!)

Max: Guilmon! I got it done!

Guilmon: That's great so… are we going to…

Max: Yes, we will!

Guilmon: Ok! Let's go!

Max: Right!

(We both left to our old house and were ready)

**Maya's P.O.V**

(I was wondering what they were going to do! I called my friends Renamon, Honey, Gatamon, Amy, Blaze, Cream, Vanilla, Sonia, Hannah, and Kirllia!)

Sonia: So where are we going?

Maya: You know where we are going!

(We all left and went after Max and Guilmon but noticed Razor and Impmon were following us)

**Max's P.O.V**

Guilmon: Hey Max!

Max: Hmm?

Guilmon: Are you sure we are ready for this?

Max: We have to be ready! For our mom…

(It's been 3 years since our mom died.)

Max: We're here!

(We saw our old house, it was a small house but it was our house.)

Max: Come on, let's get inside!

(We got inside and we looked around)

Guilmon: Over here! This is the perfect spot!

Max: Ok let's start! With this Human Transmutation!

*A Human Transmutation is like playing God but has a dark and sinister side to it! This uses human bodies and souls and if you want to make this work, something of equal value has to be given up!*

(Guilmon and I started to make the Human Transmutation circle, and we set down at each end of the circle)

Max: Ok let's go!

(We both placed our hands and placed them down onto the circle)

Guilmon: It's working!

Max: Yes!

(We thought everything was going well until the circle was breaking)

Guilmon: What's going on?

Max: I don't know!

**Maya's P.O.V**

(We all noticed the light coming from their old home.)

Maya: Let's go inside now

Everyone: Right!

(We opened the door and were shocked at what we saw!)

**Max's P.O.V**

Max: I don't understand!

Guilmon: AH!

(I looked up and saw Guilmon's left arm was gone!)

Max: OH MY GOD!

Guilmon: MAX! HELP!

Max: I can't move!

Guilmon: AH!

(Guilmon's right arm was gone too!)

Max: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

Guilmon: HELP!

(Guilmon's legs were gone too and so was his body and his head was gone too)

Guilmon: MAX!

(Guilmon was gone!)

Max: NO! WHAT DID I DO WRONG! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

(I saw to my right, I saw Guilmon's old suit of armor that looked like him)

(I tried to get to the armor but no good! I used one arm to reach and got out of the circle!)

Max: Please! *crying* don't let me lose my brother! I already lost my mother; I can't lose another family member!

(I reached inside and made a Soul Binding seal with my blood!)

Max: PLEASE! I'LL GIVE UP MY ARM! I'LL GIVE UP MY LEG! HELL, I'LL EVEN GIVE UP MY LIFE JUST TO LET GUILMON COME BACK!

(I used my Alchemy to make the Soul Binding seal work!)

*Soul Binding is another terrible way of Human Transmutation! Soul Binding is the manipulation of human souls!*

Max: YES!

(Then my right arm was destroyed in a matter of seconds with blood pouring out!)

Max: AH!

(Then my left leg was destroyed too with blood pouring too!)

Max: OH GOD! SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP!

(I looked up to see Maya and her friends with Razor and Impmon looking at me in shock)

Max: WHAT ARE YOU DOING…

(Then I felt I was going to pass out because of the blood I was losing!)

Max: I…won't…make…it.

(Then everything went black)

(I woke up in a white room!)

Max: Hello?

Hi!

(I looked up to see a white figure standing in front of me!)

Max: Who are you?

Call me Truth!

Max: Okay? What is this place?

Truth: The Gate.

Max: Do you guard this gate?

Truth: Yes…

Max: That's cool…

Truth: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!

Max: What's so funny?

Truth: You did the devil's work!

Max: What?

Truth: You did a forbidden alchemist move! Now you're going to hell!

Max: WHAT?

Truth: Good Bye!

(Then some sort of black ooze came and grabbed me by the arms and legs!)

Max: What's going on!

(I looked behind me and saw a door with only blackness inside!)

Truth: Bye!

(Then I was dragged in there!)

Max: AH!

(I saw all my memories with my friends, brother, and mother! It was painful, I couldn't do this anymore!)

Max: Someone help!

(I thought I was going to die!)

Max: HELP! AH!

(Then I saw a white tunnel at the end of the black abyss!)

(I woke up in some kind of room! A girl's room to be exact. Then I heard talking! I got up and saw my arm was gone and my leg was gone too!)

I can't believe they would do such a thing like this!

Guilmon: It's not our fault!

Just look at you! You don't have a body anymore!

What about Max? What are we going to do about him?

He lost his right arm and left leg! What can we do?

I could make him new ones with my mechanical skills!

That could work!

No way! There is no way you're making that idiot new body parts!

Guilmon: Just let her!

Please Razor!

Razor: Ok Maya, But that's all we are doing for that idiot!

Maya: Don't call him an idiot! He tried to bring back his own mother back!

(Yea, I guess she does know what we were going to do)

Guilmon: Max! Are you up?

(I was shocked about hearing that!)

Max: yea!

Razor: Did you hear any of the conversation?

Max: about everything!

Maya: Oh no!

Max: I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to!

(They were still downstairs, I was upstairs.)

Guilmon: Just get down here!

(I went down to see Guilmon, Maya, Razor, Impmon, Renamon, Sonia, Amy, Blaze, Vanilla, Hannah, Honey, Gatamon, Cream, and Kirllia downstairs looking at me!)

Maya: How are you feeling?

Max: How long was I out? I need to know!

Gatamon: About a week.

Max: I think I was…dead in that time!

Everyone: WHAT?

Max: I went through…Hell!

**Me: Good ending huh?**

**Max: I got to admit, this is the best story yet!**

**Maya: Yea! And it is kind of like Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.**

**Me: Yea but I added some parts!**

**Max: That's true! Hope you make a sequel of this story**

**Me: Already got started!**

**Maya: Wow!**

**Max: Yes!**

**Me: Anyways, thanks for reading and chapter 2 will be out soon!**

**Next Time:**

**Chapter 2: New life in a storm**

**P.S. Sorry if anyone made a story like this! I apologize but if you copyright me, then we got a score to settle!**


End file.
